I don't like him?
by IWriteFanFicForFun2
Summary: Annabeth Chase has had a tough life. Percy Jackson has everything. She's a nerd. He's the school's playboy. She would never fall for him. Well, that's what she thought.


**Hiya! So, I finally got time to write my Percabeth fanfiction. I hope you all like it and please review and tell me what you think :)**

 **This is all in Annabeth's or Percy's POV and they are both 17 :)**

 **Guess what!? No funny authors notes this time round, so let's get to it.**

 **I would like to thank my beta - Burke-Leah**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Percy Jackson**

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

"Annabeth!" My dreaded stepmother, Helen called. "Hurry up or you will be late for school. I don't want Miss Dodds calling me again."

I rolled my eyes. It's always her fault for making me late by having me pick up her shoes or clothes from the post office - how dare she blame it on me. I really wanted to scream at her, but I decided to just shrug it off. I quickly grabbed all my stuff and ran down the stairs, because who knows what she will do to me if I didn't.

"Remember - Don't go anywhere after school come straight back here. I need you to do some more housework," Helen informed me and I turned away to walk out of the door. "Er...hello?"

"Sorry," I replied. "I mean, yes ma'am." I pulled open the door and left the house before Helen could reply again.

Now, you may be wondering why I can't drive myself to school. The thing is Helen doesn't trust me with a car. She probably thinks I'll just go and run away with it. Plus, she has other

things to spend her money on, like designer clothes, accessories and all of the most expensive fashion.

So, now you may ask: why can't my dad or my birth mother buy me a car? Unfortunately, my birth mother died when I was two from a terrible disease and my father died around 5 years ago in a car crash after marrying my stepmother. Since he died my life has been a living nightmare. I have to live with my stepmother and my two younger half-brothers - Bobby and Matthew. In all honesty, I do love Bobby and Matthew, they are really sweet and kind. I just don't like their mother. She treats me like dirt, but I guess after a while you learn to live with it.

I arrived at school. I go to the town's main public school - Goode High. I wouldn't say it's a bad school, but it's based around social ladders. It's not my favourite place to spend five days a week, but I have no choice, I guess.

I walked in and went over to my locker to grab my books for the day. Where are my friends? I don't have any. I've always been the loner, the outcast, the nerd or the loser. I bet over three-quarters of the school doesn't even know my name and if I'm honest with you I would like to keep it that way. This way I don't need to worry about much I can just go to school, learn, read a book, don't talk to anybody and go home. It's as simple as that.

I was about to shut my locker when the hottest and most popular guy in school walked through the door. _Percy Jackson._ Now, when I say hot, I literally mean _hot_. Every girl in school swoons over him and falls for him. Even some boys do. His hair was messy, as usual, and his sea-green eyes twinkled as he looked around at every girl in sight. I'm pretty sure one even fainted. He was really ripped and had amazing abs. He was the bad boy persona around here.

Now, before you ask: yes, I do think he is hot. But, I know he will never go for a girl like me. I bet he doesn't even know my name. Plus, I can't fall for him, he just dates and dumps. Once he gets bored he just moves on to another girl and the whole cycle repeats over and over again. I cannot risk that happening to me.

Percy walked over to his current girlfriend Rachel Dare - which no doubt he will be dumping sometime soon - and grabbed her from behind by the waist. Rachel giggled while he did this and turned around to kiss him. "So, babe. You wanna come round mine tonight?" Rachel asked Percy.

"Sorry, babe, I can't. Promised Nico and Jason a game night," Percy replied. Nico and Jason were his cousins who also attended Goode High school. They were really popular too - must be a family gene or something. Jason's girlfriend, Piper McLean, was popular as well. I'll probably see her later, we usually end up in the same maths class. As for Nico, there are rumours going around that he is gay. I'm not really sure what I should believe, but for now, that's none of my business.

"But, you never have time for me anymore. We never hang out," Rachel whined.

"I know babe, but I'll make it up to you I promise," Percy replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"Fine," Rachel said, but I could tell she was disappointed. Out of nowhere, Rachel's friend Calypso came over. Rachel and Calypso were kind of known to be the sluts of Goode High. Their preferred activity was also dating and dumping. I could tell Rachel expected to get more than that out of Percy, but I knew he was going to end it anyways and just move on to someone new, like always.

"Hey, guys! Party round my place on Saturday," Calypso informed them.

"Cool! I'll tell the guys," Percy replied with a grin on his face.

The bell rang for first period, so I quickly shut my locker and made my way to maths.

Once I reached the classroom, it turned out I had just made it on time. "Ah, Miss Chase," Miss Dodds said, staring at me in a more or less creepy manner. "Looks like there is only one seat left." She pointed at an empty seat, I made my way to it when I realised that it was in between Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. _Oh my gods...the two most popular guys at school._ I was freaking out. I decided just to stay quiet and sit down and just get maths over with while trying not to constantly stare and swoon over Percy.

"Hi," A girl with black spiky hair, dressed like an emo who sat in the desk in front said. _Thalia Grace._ She was another one of the populars and also Jason Grace's sister. You wouldn't want to mess with Thalia and if you did it was very likely she would beat you into a pulp and you would never speak again.

I didn't know what to say, I just freaked. I sat there staring at her and made a total fool of myself. "You don't talk much do you?" Thalia asked. I tried to say something, but no sound came out my mouth. I tried again when I was interrupted by someone.

"Leave the nerd alone," I turned to see who spoke. It was Percy Jackson. Why would he stick up for me? But, I realised he wasn't sticking up for me. He was making fun of me. "Blondie here probably can't speak at all, never mind speaking to you. She is such a loser."

I just stared at him dumbfounded, wanting to say _excuse me?,_ but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Look, she can't even stick up for herself," Percy laughed.

I wasn't sure about a lot of things in High School, but I was sure of one thing: _Percy Jackson is a jerk._

 **I hoped you all liked it. Tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks for reading :)**

 **It's a short chapter, but the next chapters will get longer :)**

 **Amelia xxx**


End file.
